


Treat or Trick!

by SatouMia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, M/M, Top Harry Potter, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 26





	Treat or Trick!

斯内普厌恶所有节日。  
圣诞节、情人节、复活节……霍格沃茨总有过不完的节日和换了又换的礼堂装饰。今天是十月三十一日，万圣节前夜，布满乌云的魔法天花板上多出一群使劲扑棱着翅膀的傻蝙蝠和几个被施了漂浮咒语的大南瓜灯。  
桌面上的金色盘子旁放着许多被挖空内芯，装进蜡烛的小南瓜。斯内普也分到了一只，就放在他左手斜前方。  
悲惨的一天。斯内普在心里下了结论。他板起脸，瞪着那只呆头呆脑的南瓜。大概是有人恶作剧，在它的脑袋上刻下一道闪电模样的痕迹。无辜的南瓜因此变得面目可憎，斯内普在看到它的第一眼，就想起那个热爱潜入地窖打扰他休息的格兰芬多男孩。  
不分昼夜地闯进教授宿舍只是无聊又伟大的救世主的新爱好之一，哈利·波特还爱上了无用的花束和幼稚的情信。斯内普完全不懂得如何应付后二者，柔弱的花朵和单薄的信件总是在哈利离开后安静而无害地躺在他的办公桌上，或是卧室床头。翠绿的叶片带着新鲜的露水，花瓣扫过信件，那些肉麻的情诗仿佛也沾染了花香。  
斯内普将成叠的情书锁进抽屉。他下定决心，等冬天到来，就点燃它们，烘热他的壁炉取暖。那些情书越攒越多，前几天他发现，霍格沃茨的树已经开始落叶。站在三楼，望着被风吹得漫天飞舞的树叶，斯内普突然意识到，过完万圣节，就是冬天。  
哈利昨天送来一朵金黄色的南瓜花，提醒斯内普节日的到来。那朵花现在就藏在斯内普的衣袋里，他伸手将花拿出来，摆在波特南瓜的头顶。  
蠢头蠢脑的南瓜咧着嘴，顶着一朵花，显得更加滑稽。斯内普的心情稍稍愉悦，他一边摆弄刀叉，一边抬头装作无意地望向格兰芬多的方向。  
身着红色校袍的学生们永远是捣蛋鬼的代名词。西莫站在凳子上，扯着一只在低空盘旋的蝙蝠的翅膀，试图用它吓唬纳威。罗恩的嘴巴里塞满食物，却还坚持与赫敏对话。他的女友大概实在无法忍受那张不断凑近的脸上的油污，于是抽出魔杖给了他一个清理一新。  
戴着圆眼镜的哈利没有参与格兰芬多们制造大笑声或其他噪音的行动，他抬起头，盯着魔药学教授的位置，慢条斯理地用手撕碎他盘子里的南瓜面包。斯内普对上他的绿眼睛，大难不死的男孩朝着他的老教授露出个傻兮兮的笑脸。哈利的黑发依旧凌乱，额角的伤疤暴露在空气中，像极了斯内普面前的这只蠢南瓜。  
讨厌的格兰芬多！斯内普咬着牙移开目光，手指忍不住用力，一块炖南瓜在他的勺子下被压得四分五裂，变成一团浆糊状的东西。麦格校长因为餐具碰撞的动静朝斯内普看了过来，她疑惑地打量着斯内普发红的耳尖，关切地询问，是否礼堂的温度对他而言有些过高。  
斯内普否认。他愤怒地瞪了哈利一眼，抬手拨动自己的黑发，将耳朵严严实实地藏了起来。  
哈利因为他的动作笑得更加开心，露出一整排牙齿。斯内普气呼呼地低下头，舀起一勺南瓜炖菜，他暗自发誓，在晚餐结束前，绝对不会再搭理那个烦人鬼波特！  
在杯盘碰撞的喧闹声中，斯内普将作为甜点的南瓜派切碎，用叉子送进嘴里。他咽下最一口食物，拭去唇上的碎屑，起身离开。  
今天晚上没有课程安排，他带着那只波特南瓜回到了地窖。小南瓜被他随手放在办公桌上，晒干后正好可以和那些情书一起给他的壁炉做生火的材料。  
地窖的门一如既往紧闭，谢绝一切不懂规矩来讨要糖果的学生——一般不会出现这种情况，斯内普对自己在学生心目中阴沉恐怖的形象非常有信心。他脱下外袍，挂在衣架上，文火慢炖的魔药发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，斯内普挽起衣袖，向半开着门的魔药炼制间走去。  
在他距离魔药炼制间几步之遥时，地窖的门发出被叩击的轻响。斯内普停下步伐，转过身面对着门的方向。半分钟的沉寂后，那扇门继续发出“当、当、当”的声音，拜访者又礼貌地敲了三下。  
斯内普大步走向门口，他拽开那扇门，从缝隙里露出半张脸和一只眼睛，恶狠狠地瞪着站在自己面前的人。高大的男孩穿着格兰芬多的校袍，兜帽一直盖到鼻尖，他在斯内普打开门后立刻抬起两只手，轻轻抖动手指，假装自己是一只幽灵。  
“波特！”斯内普迅速拆穿来人的身份，魔药教授抓着门板的手指微微放松。他向后退了一步，门被开得更大，斯内普勾起嘴角，声音轻柔地讽刺道：“多么令人惊讶啊，我们的救世之星居然学会了敲门，我本以为你那只伟大的手不具备这项平凡的用途呢。”  
哈利没有生气，他耸耸肩膀，将兜帽从自己的脑袋上扯了下来。  
“这都是你的错，西弗勒斯。”哈利挤进门，搂着斯内普的腰，撒娇似的抱怨道，“如果你能停止用咒语封死自己办公室的行为，我下次也会记得敲门。”  
斯内普冷冷地哼了一声。哈利的呼吸扑在他耳畔，让他忍不住想要发抖。他的手撑在男孩肩上，似乎是想推开对方，却没用什么力气。  
“有什么事吗，波特？”斯内普在哈利的手下滑到不该碰的地方前，揪住了他的袖子，将哈利的手臂提起来，短暂的停顿后，斯内普又嫌弃地将那只手甩开。百折不挠的格兰芬多再次贴了上来，哈利的手指在他的尾椎骨处轻轻滑动，灼热的气息在斯内普耳朵边缠绕。  
“不给糖就捣蛋！”男孩一口含住他的耳垂，威胁似的用牙齿轻咬。斯内普的双颊染上红色，他闪躲着哈利变得更加不规矩的手，气息不稳却依然坚持斥责道：“我这里没有糖果，而且，你已经不是小孩子了！”  
哈利放开斯内普的耳垂，不高兴地撇嘴。他紧紧环着斯内普的腰，一个转身，将男人压在地窖的门板上，撞出“嘭”的一声。斯内普的嘴唇被哈利俘虏，男孩又舔又咬，故意发出情色的声音。哈利一边亲吻着他的魔药教授，一边含糊不清地反驳道：“你收下了我的南瓜灯，就得给我糖。别说不行，西弗勒斯，糖果又不是未成年巫师的特权。”

格兰芬多的公共休息室直到凌晨还热闹非凡，哈利从门洞里爬进来，看到金妮和赫敏端着两杯热苹果西打，女孩们见他回来就对他挥了挥手。罗恩正在吃手指饼干，他丢了一个红苹果过来，正好砸进哈利的怀里。  
“你去哪了？”罗恩问，“我找了你半天，还以为你丢了。”  
“不给糖就捣蛋。”哈利回答，他看起来非常开心，“万圣节前夜的传统习俗。”  
“你已经十八岁了，哥们。”罗恩咬碎一块饼干，他完全不赞同哈利的幼稚行为，但依然关心道：“有人给你了？”  
“是啊。”哈利点头。罗恩立马来摸他的衣兜，但是里面空空的，什么都没有。  
“你在撒谎！”罗恩不留情面地拆穿他。西莫和迪安围上来，罗恩向他们展示了哈利空荡荡的衣兜和它黑色的里衬。  
“我吃光了。”哈利解释道。  
“好吧。”罗恩有些不高兴地在他肩膀上锤了一拳，好奇心使他追问了一句，“是什么味道的？”  
“南瓜味软糖。”哈利微笑着回答。  
“哦，哈利，你这个骗子！”罗恩生气地抢回自己的红苹果。他咬了一大口，咽下去，转头对他的妹妹和女友控诉道：“哈利说他得到了一块南瓜软糖，这种食物根本不存在！”  
“好吧，事实上，它是存在的，麻瓜商店中有很多。”赫敏手里的杯子空了一半，女巫望着哈利的绿眼睛，疑惑地挑眉，“你从谁哪里得到这块糖果的，哈利？”  
“斯内普教授。”哈利说。  
他的表情有些回味，但赫敏的脸已经皱在了一起。  
“停，别再说了，回你的宿舍去！”赫敏尖叫道。  
END


End file.
